


[Fanart] Trot trot

by mizore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fanart, Fox Stiles, Gen, Kid Fic, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek got mad at Stiles, because he had eaten Derek’s stashed snacks, and refused to play with him. </p><p>Drabble and fanart - Teen Wolf AU- Animals (✪㉨✪)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Trot trot

Derek got mad at Stiles, because he had eaten Derek’s stashed snacks, and refused to play with him. Stiles had been whining for days. Scott told him that Derek was moping while Stiles was moping too. Erica suggested going on a quest of collecting awesome snacks so Derek would forgive him.

Stiles nodded in agreement and trotted away. In the journey, Stiles easily got distracted, so he got lost every time. Still, he met an awesome fox pack, a ropey Mr. Bear, and a mesmerisingly beautiful strawberry blonde fox who gave him directions to the forest of berry. Stiles finally found his way home, where Derek was waiting for him.

[](http://imgur.com/OmpzpIC)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to make fict based from my drabble, YOU'RE WELCOMEEH!!
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to poke me on [tumblr](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com), guys! ヽ(๏∀๏ )ﾉ

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Trot Trot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098527) by [lovelesswonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelesswonder/pseuds/lovelesswonder)




End file.
